Fight
by RedHoodsWife
Summary: Natsu and Gray have been dating over a year. Natsu had just found out amazing news to see Gray cheating on her. What is was her news and how will she cope knowing Gray cheated. How will he cope? Fem!Natsu x Gray. Cursing maybe other warnings in the future.
1. The Fight

**This is a fanfic when Natsu is a _girl_ and its a song fic, Fight Song by Rachel Platten.**

 **Before I go on with this story I want to say I'm sorry I have been lazy. I watching all different animes and you know not have time to write especially with PARCC and Map. But I also want to say if you comment I want good feed back not, "Needs more words, grammar is wrong, I don't like it."**

 **Those are some BS answers do you tell your mother that, no, I didn't think so. (went a little far!) One I know the grammar is right do you think I am 5 years old I use the spell check and Google (good enough.)**

 **Also telling me that it doesn't have enough words or you don't like it and when I go to your profile and you don't have SHIT doesn't really make sense to me. Does it to you? Well I have said my piece here is my fan-fiction. _Enjoy_. (Because it took days to write)**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't know Fairy Tail and if I did it wouldn't be as good anyway.**

 **Quote:**

 _Life is not about how many times you_

 _fall down. It's about how many_

 _times you get back up._

 _-Jaime Escalante_

Fight

Normal POV

 _Like a small boat  
In the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match_

 _but I can make an explosion_

It has been a year since Natsu and Gray started dating, but something has changed. When they started dating both of them were so happy, but it started to fade. Natsu never faded her love for Gray she always hugged Gray and acted like nothing could ever break them apart. Gray wasn't as much like that. He did show his love but not as much. It's almost as if he is putting on a fake smile for everyone to make them happy.

Natsu POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said thinking it was Erza yelling at me to get up.

"Oh, good it isn't Erza. What time is it." I said looking back at my alarm clock

"10 o'clock I have to hurry up and get ready!" I got up and ran to the bathroom turning on the shower to its hottest.

Finally it is our 1 year anniversary! I been waiting so long for. Erza, Lucy, and I have the whole day planned out and I can't wait to tell Gray the amazing news, I pregnant! He is going to happy! We are first going to go to the guild and talk to some friends, then we are going to do a quick mission because you know I still want to have some fun other than all of this lovey, dovey stuff then we will go out to dinner and I will tell him the surprise.

I dry myself off and put on something "sexy" as Lucy said for Gray. It's a crop top with some flames on it, a pair of to short, shorts, and dark blue sneakers so I'm more comfortable.

I walk out of my house towards the guild my chest up, not to high ready to see Gray. Happy is hanging out with Wendy and Carla because he knows it's a very important day and doesn't want to get in the way.

I open the guild doors waiting to see Gray in front of me at the bar like he usually is waiting for me but I don't see. I look around see no sight of him other than the other male mages gawking at me. I see Lucy and Erza at a table and make my way over to them.

"Have you seen Gray?" I ask them. Erza shakes her head back and forth not talking because of the strawberry cake in her mouth.

"We haven't seen him. You might want to look around in case he is hiding." Lucy said with a little chuckle at the end.

I shrug and start looking around for him. After about five minutes of looking I decide that I'm going to just sit at a table and wait for him. I walk to the bar and sit down waiting for Mirajane to come over and serve me.

"Hey Natsu, what can I get for ya?" I hear her yell over to me

"Surprise me, but make sure it is spicy." I said in a bored tone

"Natsu you seem bored what's wrong?"

"I'm just waiting for Gray, but for some reason I have this bad feeling in stomach."

"It is probably because your hungry so I'll go get your food now." she said showing her sweet smile and then running off to get my food.

I sat there waiting for my food and didn't notice that Gray had walked in. As I am starting to drift off I catch his scent near and stand up looking around.

"Uh, Natsu? Are you looking for something?" Mira said setting my food in front of me.

I start digging in my food and forget to answer Mira's question. I noticed she was still standing there looking at me.

"Did you ask something?" I said forgetting I still had food in my mouth, spiting it everywhere.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"I asked what you were looking for?" she said sighing as she starting to clean my chewed food that was on the counter.

"Oh, well you knew I was waiting for Gray and thought I smelled his's scent enter the guild." I said putting my attention on the food once more.

"Oh I saw him he is over by the bathroom talking to Juvia."

"Thanks Mira" I said smiling my smile. She has always been there for me and I appreciate it.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time_

I finish up my food and put the money on the counter with an extra tip for Mira. Where did she say Gray was? The bathroom, right. I walk towards the bathrooms excited to tell him the news. Oh, how will he react I can't wait! When I get there I don't see him anywhere in sight, but I still have his scent. I close my eyes and follow it until I get where it stops. I open up my eyes but how I wish I could have just walked away. Each second I stand there it breaks my heart more and more.

There, standing right in front of me was Gray and Juvia kissing. _Kissing._ I felt like I didn't want to do anything but understand why he would do this, to me. Through all the things we have gone through,...the baby. What now I don't even want it anymore. I just want to disappear and act like nothing happened.

After I got all of my senses back I was enraged. They were still there, kissing. I was about blow up the whole freaking place, but I thought like a mature person the only time I have in life (and last.) I ran up to him, punched him in the face. He turned to me and all the anger in his face vanished, and turned into sadness, telling me I should forgive him. But, it's to late for that.

I glared at him not noticing until now that there are tears running down my cheek. I flip him off while calling him a dick. Turn around and walk out of the room.

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Gray's POV

As I was having a make out session with Juvia I got punched in the face! Who would do something like that not knowing that if they do that they will get pummeled I turned around to see the victim is and right away all of the anger I had went away and I was filled with grief.

It was _Natsu._ My **real** girlfriend. The one I saw at the bar waiting for _me._ The one who always does anything in her power to make me happy. The one that I love, or loved. The one I just cheated on.

She has tears going down her face that didn't go with her at all. She is always loving, selfless, happy. Now all I see is despair, anger, and confusion.

Right as I am going to beg her forgiveness she flips me off, calls me a dick, and walks out. Even though I am calling her name over and over she acts as if I not there.

What have I done?

Normal POV (in guild right now)

Everyone was talking among them self's. All of the sudden the the heard Gray yelling Natsu's name and her walking away. The guild started to quiet down seeing Erza walk in Natsu's direction.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Erza said worried about her friend.

Natsu looked up at her with her face still having tears run down it. "Why don't you ask that dick that acted like my boyfriend." she said and walked out of the guild. Then Gray came out searching frantically for Natsu. The guild went dead silent. Erza seeing Natsu like that and that it was Gray's fault was enraged. She had a deadly aura around as she walked right to Gray. She got to him and grabbed him by his collar

"What did you do to her?! Why was she crying and saying that it was your fault?!" she yelled

He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes

"Tell me." she threatened him

"I cheated on her." he said not even moving a inch

"Who"

"Juvia"

There was silence for a while but then Lucy came out of the crowd looking as angry as Erza.

She walked up right in front of him, and asked, "Why"

He didn't answer, and that pissed both Lucy, and Erza off but before Erza had time to do anything Lucy was already on in.

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her. He opened his eyes to be meet with Lucy angry brown ones.

"I not asking again. Why" she said starring at him. Looking to if any emotions would show, but she saw none.

"I...don't know." he said in a sad tone.

Erza looked like she just about to blow a fuzz. Lucy noticed this and said, "Erza, can you deal with him, I going to find Natsu." she said walking away.

At this Erza smirked and turned back around having a angry aura with a hint of evil in her eye.(Master is not at the guild right now)

Lucy's POV

I wish I was the one pummeling Gray right now for what he has done. What did Natsu ever do to him. She is always caring for him, giving him all she has to offer and he throws it all away to be with Juvia. I don't even want to know why Juvia was dating Gray behind Natsu back.

I need to put that in the back of my mind and focus on finding Natsu and talking to her.

I arrived at her house and knock on the door. I hear a quiet come in and slowly open the door. She is on her couch her feet to her chest crying. I run over to her (closing the door) and sit next to her, hugging her. She keeps crying for a while and eventually calms down enough that she can talk.

Natsu's POV

After I calmed down I knew what was coming. She was going to ask me all questions I don't want answer and I am going have to tell her I was pregnant. Instead I was feeling so smart today I thought I would save her the trouble.

"Lucy" said getting serious "I saw Gray and Juvia kissing. I'm so sad but what makes me wish I was invisible was that I am pregnant. And it is is baby." I paused "I was going to tell him today...but this happened." I sighed after I said. I felt a lot better getting it off my chest. But I still feel the pain, That's not gone. But I feel just, lighter, as if telling her made me feel a little bit better, even if it was only a little.

I then look up at her to she her smiling. Before I can assume anything she says, "I so proud of you for telling me. I am also glad you trust me this much to tell me that." tears start to fall out of her eyes. "I will help you through this. Me and all of your fairy tail family. And Gray won't be anywhere in it."

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
And I still believe  
Yeah I still believe_

I hug her for what feels like a eternity. I feel, happy. Even though this has happened she and my other friends are there to help me and I am grateful.

 _Next day_

Lucy's POV

I stayed at Natsu's place that night, and we both knew that we would be there for each other, no matter what. Right now was just my time to help her. We woke up and as I was about to ask her if she wanted me to go to the guild and get a job and come back she said, "Come on, lets go to the guild." and smiled.

She surprises me everyday. We got ready and made our way to the guild. And just like any other day Natsu walked in and greeted everyone with her loud self. I giggled to myself and directed her towards the mission board. Erza was talking to Alzach when she noticed the presence of me and Natsu turned around. She had a shocked face which turned into concerned as she ran to Natsu and hugged her.

"I'm, so sorry." she said still hugging Natsu

"It's ok, I have gotten over it. And so should everyone else." she said when Erza looked up at her face.

"Lucy, and I are going on a quest would you like to come?"

"It would be my pleasure." she said smiling

I walked over to the board and look over some of the quest and finally get one and walk back over to them.

"We are already to go!" I say waving the quest in the air.

"Alright!" we say all together.

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time

Erza's POV

After walking for while I see Natsu and Lucy whispering. Then Natsu nod at Lucy and she nodded back. What are they doing!? And without me. Lucy turns to me and has her finger do the motion for me to come towards her and oblige.

"Natsu's pregnant, and it's Gray's" she said and moved away from me looking forward again like that is a normal thing.

Natsu's **pregnant?!**

As I think back to what has happened it is like connect the dots. I then react quickly saying that me and Lucy will help her get through this.

Natsu's POV

She replies just as Lucy did by saying things and I reply back saying thanks and I'm glad to have friends like them. After the whole conversation we continued with the quest I had chosen.

Scene change - guild

Grays POV (after Erza left)

I didn't care what Erza did to me. I wasn't thinking about that all I thought about was Natsu. How our relationship went from a perfect, happy relationship to a betrayed, and broken relationship, just because of my stupid decisions.

What is there to do? **What do I do?**

All these questions and more flood my mind. I suddenly get snapped back into reality by none other than the person I used to cheat on Natsu with, Juvia.

"Gray-sama, are you alright? What happened to you? Come on you need to-"

"NO!...Just...leave me alone."

"Oh...ok I'll be...at my house if you need anything." she said a bit sadly and left

Gray sat on the ground and relished because he cheated, he broke the girl he loves heart and doesn't want to be with the whole he cheated with. With that he looked at his body seeing it was all beaten up, circuity of Erza and went home to bandage it up.

Life _sucks_

Time skip!

Normal POV

It has been 5 years since all of those events happened. Back at Fairy tail everything was as it always was, loud and crazy, yet it still has an inviting and loving environment. Everyone has gotten stronger, except maybe Happy. Lucy can change her out fit to help her spirits when they fight. Erza has lots of new outfits one being swords being like wings. (those are both in the most recent manga chapters of fairy tail: 431)

Now on to Natsu! She has had the most improvement. She can now get into dragon force whenever and wherever she wants. (idk I made this part up, might be real might not be) She is has the exact same personality as before and even more intelligent.

 _This my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

As for the only thing different it is the little toddler she is holding. It was a little boy! He looked like his mother, hair color and all the only difference was he had his father's dark blue eyes and hair style. (they are really black but people would be like: no you can't have black eyes 'cause ya'll are babies. Not all)

His personality is also like his mother's but more like his father's, cold and a smartalick at times. He has recently found out what his power is. It is super speed like powers. One thing he can do is he can move as quick the speed of sound and also shock people with little bits of lightning from moving so fast.

You might be wondering where Gray is in this. (Well he is in jail muhahahahaha. I'm kidding.) Gray had asked master if he could go mission to get stronger and after thinking it over, master agreed. Gray has been gone since and nobody knows when or if he will back.

Across the guild the little boy (Natsu's son) had stopped and looked as if he was thinking something over. After a minute or so he looked up at his mother who was talking with Lucy and Erza about recent missions they have gone on recently.

"Mommy" he asked

Hearing her name the pinked haired slayer looked towards the direction of her son.

"Yes honey what would you like" she said noticing he was going to ask if he could something

"When can I do big boy things like you do?"

"What do you mean Seijuro?" she asked (his name is Seijuro. I got that from Kuroko no basuke)

"Like, go on missions" he said pumping his fist in the air like his mother would do

Seeing this she laughed, "Well I can't just say yes or no Sei. You have to prove that you are strong enough to defend yourself before I can say yes." she said seeing a bit of her personality come out in him.

"Mommy, I'll do anything! Let me prove to you I'm strong enough!" he said determined

"Alright...how about I make a deal, ok" without a moment to waste he nodded. "Ok, if you can hit me enough times I will let you come with me on missions." interrupting her he said "~yes!~"

"Wait it minute mister. You didn't let me finish." she said with a slight frown making a few of the guild members here and there chuckle

"You can't use you magic at all. Only you hand-to-hand combat skills." she said ending with a smirk because of her son's pout

"But~"

"No buts. Do you accept?"

"Yes I do!" he said smiling

Time skip next day

The Guild hasn't been this hipped in a while. They couldn't wait to see how much Seijuro had improved and wanted to see how strong Natsu was herself. Off to the side of the guild was Cana and a board having Natsu and Seijuro's names on for people to bet on. Right now Natsu had 17 tallies and Seijuro close behind with 14. _  
_

Natsu just sat back in her chair watching her son stretch to give him the most advantages as possible.

"Natsu are you going to let him win?" the blonde asked

"You better not go easy on him or I will make you fight him again." Erza deadpanned before starting to eat her daily strawberry cake

"Don't worry guys. I will fight him fairly, I would never not give a fight my all." she said flashing her famous stood up and started to walk towards her son.

"Alright everyone we will start in a minute!" she said while smiling at her son who was to concentrated on warming up to notice.

People hearing this starting gather around the mother and son, getting ready for the showdown. Everyone honestly knew that no matter what that Natsu was going to win, but they still betted and cheered for Seijuro anyway.

"Alright, you two ready?" said Mirajane because she was going to be the referee

"Yes!" the mini Natsu said

"I'm ready to." Natsu said giving a small smile

"Ready...Set...Go!" she said enthusiasticly

 _Like a small boat  
In the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
but I can make an explosion  
_

Seijuro immediately runs towards his mother, like a predator stalking its prey. Seeing this she dodges without having to move any of her body, other than her upper body. Sei falls down not expecting it, but then gets right back up. This happens for a while Seijuro trying to land a punch, her dodging and everyone once in a while she would hit him (to not act like she is going easy on him) and he would hit her. Then all of the sudden Natsu just froze.

Normal POV

She didn't try to bloke or dodge Seijuro, she just legit was frozen. After seeing his mother stop and let him hit her so did he to see what was wrong (everyone else is just watching this.) Turning to where his mom was looking he sees a man with raven hair sitting at a table. Everyone grows quiet and the raven notices this and looks up.

He locks eyes with her and looks as if he didn't want to be in this situation. As some of the other guild members saw him the had many looks, some of hate or angry, some confused, and some that looked happy as if he was a long lost friend.

 _I wonder who he is and why mom is so scared of him. Did she know him?_ Seijuro thought to himself. He turned to his mother to see than she had gotten out of her 'frozen state'.

"Sei I think we should continue this another time." she said sparring a glance to the 'mysterious man'

Seeing she just wanted to get as far as possible from the man he just agreed. Grabbing her hand to walk out of the guild, he flinched at hearing a bang and a very mad Lucy.

"You" she said pointing at the raven, "Why are you here, after what you did?!"

All around the guild there started to be in arguments disagreeing and agreeing with her. As it started to get out of hand the fire dragon slayer decided it was enough.

"All of you stop!" she yelled so loud that the guild went dead silent again.

"The past is the past, and I have put that behind me. You all should too. But," she said turning to the raven, "I still cannot forgive you Gray Fullbuster." she then turned around and left with her son.

After about a few minutes the guild went back to normal every so often having a glance at Gray with either in disgust or pity. Gray hadn't moved throughout the whole event. Was he shocked, depressed, angry? No he wasn't any of those he felt calm, humble, and _normal._ Gray Fullbuster wasn't that dirty sack of gym socks you throw under your bed anymore.

He had turned from being open and sharing of his feeling to a non-emotional ghost. The raven then got up and started to walk out of the guild. Who knows where he is going? He sure doesn't but everyone knows that he will be back. For the guild, and for Natsu.

With Natsu and Seijuro

The pink haired slayer was almost running home while holding Sei's hand. Seijuro was getting worried, yet he was curious as to why his mother was acting this way.

"Mom, Stop!" he yelled causing he to stop, "tell me who that man is and why you are acting like this!"

Natsu was surprised by how demanding he was, and sighed she had been running to try and have him not to ask her. But, it seems that her faint has changed.

"That man...his name was Gray." she said and waited as if she thought he son would leave it at that.

"Why are you running away from him?" his voiced turned from demanding to concerned

"When you weren't alive yet, we had dated."

Confused he asked, "Then shouldn't you be happy he came back?"

"Honey, you didn't hear me. I said we _had_ dated." she said slowly

"So...why did you break up?"

"That's a story for another day." she said opening the door to their home. Seijuro dropped the topic seeing his pink haired mother was unconformable with it.

"I will make is dinner, you go get cleaned up." pointing to the bathroom

"Don't burn down the kitchen like last time!"

"I won't, I won't." she said slightly pouting

After Seijuro cleaned up

"Dinner is ready!" Natsu yelled a little too loud

"Coming!" Sei said running down the stairs.

His mother, when she didn't burn the kitchen, was a fantastic cook. She would make him whatever he wanted, wherever. It was like having a personal cook. Seijuro knew that his mother did this to show him she loved him, and boy did he know. He also returned the favors like telling her he loves her, kissing her (on the cheek), etc.

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

"Tonight, we're having fire tacos!" she said flashing a grin _  
_

The next day

Gray's/Normal POV

 _Well, today is a good of a day than any other._

He had stayed a hotel for the night and was walking towards Natsu's house to try and talk to her. Even if she didn't listen he had to try. Anything to make her not hate him. If was starting to get to him a lot, causing him a lot of pain, mental pain, and sometimes a little physical. He wanted to get his girlfriend back, but she might already be to far away to reach.

As her house comes into his vision he sees a pink tuf of hair come outside, close the door, and start walking somewhere.

 _Wow it's my lucky day! Well it will be until she finds out I want to talk to her._ He thought frowning a bit. He would do anything to fix their relationship. And I mean anything!

As soon as he saw her go to a place where he could corner her he did. He grabbing her (lightly) and turned her around backing up into the wall. She opened her black eyes to see Gray. Once she recognized him she immediately tried to push away but he just hugged her to his chest and tightened it everything she tried to escape.

After a while she just stopped moving because she knew he was strong and that she probably wouldn't be able to escape, but she tried anyway. After he noticed she had calmed down he relaxed his grip on her.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at him

"I just want to talk to you, but you always ignore me or run away."

"Fine! Just hurry up and leave me alone!"

He sighed, maybe she wouldn't forgive but at least he should apologize to her.

"The first thing I wanted to say was that I was sorry. Sorry for breaking up and not telling you the reason. Sorry for leaving you alone to deal with it. And sorry for everything." he finished looking at her to look for a reaction.

"Sorry!? Well if that is what you wanted to say you did so let me go so I can leave."

"Wait I have one more thing..." he then pushed Natsu's chin up to have her look at him. Then he did the unexpected. He kissed her.

 _He kissed her!_

He put all of his heart and soul into the kiss, trying to show her how much he really cared and that he wanted her to love him and forgive in for mistakes.

She was a different story, when he kissed her she froze just like when she saw him at the guild hall. Even though her body didn't move her mind was racing. Why did he kiss me? Does he love me? Why can't he move on? Those and many more questions were floating around in her brain.

Then after what felt like a eternity he pulled away. He opened his eyes to see her shocked face, but was beyond happiness to see no more anger, hate, or disgust.

She then got then came back to reality. All of events that just happened took over her brain. She then pushed him off herself and bolted. He figured he should give her some space and try to see if she is ok later.

Natsu's POV

After running anywhere to get away from Gray, I stopped. I looked at my surroundings to see that I was deep in a forest. I went over to one of the trees and sat down in the shade to relax and think about what just happened.

 _What did happen?_

Gray kissed me and wants me back, but why? What changed his mind and made him leave another girl, the same way he did to me. And he just expects me to hug and kiss him, jump into his open arms like none of the things before happened? No, that's not how the world works and I have grown up to be a person who knows that. He needs to too, because I don't need him.

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **Wow, that was kind of fun to make! Was it good? Please review and if you want me to add another chapter please say so in the comments. Have a great day.**

 **-SkillzR3solve89**


	2. Time skip

**Thank you guys so much! All the reviews I got were positive and encouraging me to make another chapter, so I am! Special thanks to:**

 **-M8UW0T**

 **-Hope**

 **-the two Guests that reviewed**

 **-darkhuntressxir**

 **Also at the end I said my name was ImmaVegeta because that was old name than I changed it to start new. I changed it so now it should be good.**

 **I feel really bad because I know this chapter is going to be shorter than I want it to be but I have a certain point I want it to stop at and I can't keep going.**

 **Well I have to say, Gray and Natsu have some issues they need to deal with, if you know what I am saying.**

 **Well enough talking, more reading! Also each chapter will have a song's lyrics, but the title will stay the same because it was the first song I used. This chapter is The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy**

 **WARNINGS: Cursing, more in future.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't know Fairy Tail and if I did it wouldn't be as good anyway.**

 **My Quote of the day (love this one):**

 **The loneliest people are the kindest, The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do.**

 **-Anonymous**

 **The Song is The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, I like it in Nightcore**

In the previous chapter...

Natsu's POV

After running anywhere to get away from Gray, I stopped. I looked at my surroundings to see that I was deep in a forest. I went over to one of the trees and sat down in the shade to relax and think about what just happened.

 _ _ **What did happen?**__

Gray kissed me and wants me back, but why? What changed his mind and made him leave another girl, the same way he did to me. And he just expects me to hug and kiss him, jump into his open arms like none of the things before happened? No, that's not how the world works and I have grown up to be a person who knows that. He needs to too, because I don't need him.

 _ _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me__

 _Fight chapter 2_

Natsu's POV

 _Put on your war paint_

Why!? Why did Gray have to be so goddamn confusing all the time!? Couldn't he have just accepted what had happened like I did, and move on with life? He always wants it his way, 'I don't like Natsu anymore so I'm going to cheat on her' or 'now I like her again so I'm going to kiss her and she is going to run to me in open arms' Well he is wrong.

I've got my Fairy Tail family who has supported me the whole time, me handsome son Sei, who I don't care who else helped made him, and I've got myself. That's all I need right? Ya, ya...it is? No I'm wrong, there is always a need for more people to love and comfort for yourself and them.

But, I don't think I can do that with Gray, I mean who was he kidding. He cheated on me, left, and then after I don't know how many years came but, wanting me.

Do I need him? I don't even know anymore...wait, no no no. I can't care about him! He hurt me, ripped out my heart and left me for dead. But, he did give me the gift of having Sei. What do I do? Forgive him or reject him and leave him as he did me.

I can't do this right now, I need to put this problem in the back of my brain and when it comes up again deal with it like an adult. I don't feel like an adult, I feel like a little child who is lost in a maze and keeps coming to the same dead ends, over and over again. But, I need to find my way out of this maze and solve this problem so my life can go back to normal.

During her whole inner battle she had yet to notice her son find her and trying to get her attention.

"M- ...Mo-...Mom!" Sei said yelling his loudest

Not expecting the outburst she flinched and then relaxed at looking into her son's eyes

"Sorry, I was just thinking really hard and I didn't see or hear you at all"

"It's ok I forgive you. Can we go home now and get so dinning I dying to eat!"

Nodding and getting up she held her son's hand as they walked home. She had noticed it was dark compared to when she had remembered running away so decided to ask her son.

"Oh! I have a question, what time is it?"

"It is around 9:21 (21, lol couldn't help it)"

9:21! She remembered leaving around dinner time! Oh, her poor son looking for her while hunger.(cheesy I know)

"I so sorry I was gone so long! Lets hurry so I can make you some dinner!" she said picking up her speed

"It's fine I would starve if it meant I would be able to find you!~" he said smiling

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
He-here comes this rising tide  
So come on_

She just stopped. Tears starting to well up I her eyes, she turned to her son and just started to hug him. They stood like this for a while until she had heard Sei's stomach growl

"Oh! I forgot your hungry lets hurry" she says returning to her rushed speed

Normal POV (At the guild)

"I hope Seijuro has found Natsu by now, she didn't come to the guild and wasn't anywhere we looked" Lucy said worried

"Maybe she went on some erens(I tried finding how to spell it and Google pissed me off so don't hate) so something." Mira said whipping off the last few cups

"But she would usually tell him and let him come with so it can't be that." Erza said joining in on the conversation

"I hope it has nothing to do with Gray." Lucy said starting to drift off into her imagination

Gray's POV

What should I do now? I mean, I just kissed my ex- wait I mean the, girl I cheated on. Every time I think of that it is as if my heart clutches against my chest. Wanting to relieve the pain and be set free. I don't really know when I should go back to her and try to talk to her, but I hope I didn't scare her to bad, being so sudden and all.

Who am I kidding even if I could give her anything in the world she probably wouldn't take me back. I know if I was in this situation I wouldn't, but I'm not her. In the end all it will be is her letting me have another chance or leaving me as I did her. Even though I know what the answer most likely will be I will try not to pressure her or bother her but in the end you and I both know that I will eventually have to ask, ad she knows she will have to answer, truthfully.

I feel sorry for her and mad at myself. She had to live for a few years with a child, that she hated who the father was...and only have her friends to help her through it. I get that friends are great in all, I do, but if that is all you have it still must be hard.

I internally gasp. What had she felt when I left her? Alone, sad, depressed, maybe angry, non-forgiving, or betrayed. Especially since she doesn't have a real family. Not knowing who her real parents are, if there alive, if she has siblings. Igneel. She always dreamed of finding him and he has made that even harder. Igneel was the closest thing she had to family other than her friends.

From him leaving her, with a child that just made it even _harder_ to accomplish that dream and anymore she had not shared aloud. Let's also not forget that she has to pay even more money than she already does. She had to pay for all of the baby stuff like food for the baby, diapers, medicine in case the baby gets ill, and has to have the baby go to the doctors to get check ups.

With those and many for things she also has to pay for things that she needs! Her friends might have helped a bit, but that is a lot when you have to watch the baby and can't go on many missions.

By the end of Gray thinking about all of these things and more, the more and more bad he felt. He just left her there with nothing because of his dumb choices. His decisions affected a person, very important to him, life. Eventually turning into another life passed on.(aka Seijuro)

Put on your war paint

How he despised himself, why, why would he do that, he thought to himself. What was I thinking, what did I not like about our relationship. Was he lonely and felt as if she wasn't enough. Did he think he didn't have enough freedom because had a girlfriend. What!?

He was getting frustrated with himself and life it's self.

He felt as if he was in a wormhole, no way out once your in. Like even though he kept saying sorry that it might not change, ever. How he hoped it didn't stay like this forever. Lonely, guilty, and frustrated. Wait, that is probably what she felt, well maybe not guilty.

All these and many more, kept running through his mind as he fell asleep.

The next day - Normal POV in the guild

Everyone was there normal selves, nothing out of the ordinary, of course. Natsu was with Lucy, Erza, and some not as important characters I'm not going to name, in the middle of the guild playing with Seijuro.

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings_

As people started to leave for jobs or, other things it started to become quieter and quieter, until the only loud and important people were Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Seijuro.

"Mom." Sei said tugging on Natsu's scarf

"Wow Sei watch out you were about to choke me." she said sighing, "What did you want to ask?"

"Can we go on a mission, pretty please." he said trying to give his mother the most kawaii face he could

"Erza, Lucy what do you think." she said turning to her best friends

"I believe he should be able to go on a mission." Erza said confidently

"I agree with her, he is growing up and needs some freedom." Lucy said nodding her head at Seijuro

"You guys know he is only, like 5 right?" Natsu said scratching behind her head

"Yes we do now let the boy go on a mission with you!" Lucy said starting to lose her patience

"Ok, ok. Then it is decided Seijuro, we are going on a mission together!" she said turning towards her son

He smiled the biggest smile she had even seen and then quickly grabbed his mother's hand to go to the mission broad.

"Now I'll let you choose, but something that you want to do that isn't to hard." watching her son's actions

He looked all around the broad beaming with excitement. There was on job that caught his eye and he knew his mother would like it too. The job was to defeat this monster and return the children that were captured by it to their parents.

He knew how his mother loved helping people, especially if they have a chance of not seeing their parents like her.

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

"Mom, I got a job for us to do!" he yelled gaining her attention

"What's the job" piking at the paper

"You'll see!"

"I have to know so I can know if it is too dangerous or not, honey. Also I need to know where it is"

"Fine, fine. You always ruin my fun" Sei said in defeat, handing her the paper

After a minute of Natsu reading it over she turned to Seijuro with a smile on her face.

"I very happy at the job you chose. Especially that you chose this one for me!" she said giving kissings and kissings on his head

Blushing a tiny bit and trying to push his mother off he said, "Mom stop, your embarrassing me"

"Ok, ok. Well lets go home and get a few things and then come back to confirm with Mira, sound good?"

"Ya, lets go!"

 _Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
_

They went home and got things like money, sleeping things, and lots of food. They finished packing and headed off to the guild to get Mira to confirm that they can go.

Gray's POV

I've got to go to her now or I won't have the courage to even ask her. I know it puts a lot of pressure on her, but I've got to know.

I'm walking towards the guild now, well more like speed walk so fast that, I might be running. Ok I'm running, I worried who wouldn't. I see the guild's huge building start to come into my view so I slow down to catch my breath. I stop.

What am I going to say to her? I can't just go up to her and expect forgiveness like last time. I need to think this over for a bit.

As Gray starting thinking he sat down at a table in a cafe. As he saw a young girl approach he looked up. She was dressed in the cafe's work close so he expected that she would come and take his order. Truth be told he didn't want anything, he was to busy thinking about Natsu and what he would say.

"Hello" the girl said

"Hi" he said awkwardly, "I don't really want anything to eat so-"

"Oh I know, I didn't come over for that, I came because you seem so sad that I wanted to help." she said smiling

Wow this girl sure does talk a lot, Gray thought to himself

"What are you so sad about?" she said scooting closer to him

"I'm not going to tell someone that I don't even know that." he said a little to coldly

"Well then I'll tell you who I am. My name is Grace (that's my name!) and I'm 17 years old. Anything else you want me to tell you?"

"No, I'm fine. I guess I'll tell you because you seem like you won't tell me until I leave anyway." he said sighing in defeat

"Yay, ok don't take to long though, I am supposed to be working." she said quietly

"Well there is this girl, her name is Natsu. A few years back we dated and...I cheated on her-"

"You cheated on her?! Why would you do that? Weren't you happy, that's-"

"If you want me to tell you the rest don't interrupt me"

She shut up immediately, wanting to hear the rest.

He started up again picking off from where he was, "As I was saying, I had cheated on her and I don't know why I did. I was very happy with her and loved her more than anything. I just recently got back from a mission/job that took a few years to complete. When I saw her I saw that she had a son and I realized that I had gotten her pregnant. When I tried to talk to her and tell her that I was sorry and wanted another chance she would ignore me or avoid me. Finally I had cornered her and for some reason I kissed her making it a billion times more worse than it was. I want to go to her right now and tell her my true feelings before I don't get the chance but I don't know what to say." he said sadly

 _Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass  
_

When Gray looked at the girl she seemed to be in deep thought. All of the sudden she brightened her smile and looked at Gray excitingly.

"I know what you should do!"

"What, what." he said sounding desperate

"Just tell her your true feelings in front of your guild. Your in one because of that mark on your chest right?"

"Yes I am but I've been trying that how with this time be different?"

"If your guild mates have any decency then they will let you tell her and try to get her back. As simple as that."

"I goes I'll try" he said, still a little unsure

"Trust me, umm you didn't tell me your name" she said scratching the back of her head

"My name is Gray" he said getting up to leave, "Thanks I goes I'll see you around, Grace"

"No problem I'll be here if you need help with anything else", she said getting back to her work

He started to walking towards the guild, but a lot more confidently then before. He could do this. He just had to tell her what he has been really thinking. He really did hope the guild would come through like Grace had said.

After that little conversation in himself he found himself at the guild's door about to walk in

Normal POV

Natsu and Seijuro had just gotten Mira's approval on going to do the mission as they heard someone bust the guild's doors open.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled spotting her

"Huh?" she said turning in the direction she heard her name. She froze it was him again. Why was he here, she didn't want to talk to him she just wanted to go on a job with her son.

He ran up to her and stopped to catch his breath. After a second he looked up into her green eyes to see her reaction. He saw confusion mixed with a bit of anger, but it made him feel good that she didn't hate him as much as he had originally thought. The guild started to grow quiet as Natsu tightened her grip around Seijuro's hand.

 _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

"Natsu, I want to tell you what I have been thinking about for a very long time" he started off, "Those times we shared together were the best times of my life. I loved you with all my heart and more. I don't know why I cheated, I don't. But, it would mean the world to me if you gave me another chance. I know that I don't deserve it because of what I did. What I did was horrible and non-forgivable, but please give me another chance to at least be your friend." he said breathing out

He picked up Natsu's hand, went on one knee and asked the question, "Will you take me back?"

Put on your war paint

 **AN:Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please comment and review. Also vote for which one you want:**

 **1)Natsu to forgive Gray**

 **or**

 **2)Natsu to not forgive him**

 **Please vote because that will determine what I do for the next chapter. I might during the summer also do the choice that wasn't chosen during the vote so don't be sad if I don't chose the one you wanted. I have to say though that if you chose the one with Natsu not forgiving him, this fanfiction might be a lot shorter, so ya. Vote and thanks for the support.**

 **-SkillzR3solve89**


	3. Forgive or Forget?

**AN: Hello everyone. I'M SO SORRY! I haven't written in soooo long. I am now on summer break but I plan to start to make chapters in advance just in case something like this happens have you been?**

 **Well I would say that was good but I can't hear what you say through you computer. I'm playing to make this one a few more chapter and then make a separate story for drambles.**

 **I also am going to do more stories with animes like Black Butler, Soul Eater, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Yowamushi Pedal, etc. If you want a certain story with an anime and certain events, comment on one of my stories asking or PM me. I would be glad to write stuff you guys want because I will have plenty of time during the summer.**

 **Thanks to:**

 **-livius**

 **-darkhuntressxir**

 **-Lord-Jackel**

 **-gratsulover117**

 **and anyone I forgot for reviewing my last chapter.**

 **I have lots of school work but I try to update at the latest every two weeks or less. It depends on how much work I have and how long of a chapter I want. I strive for at least 3,000 words because I like long fanfics so I want to write them for you.**

 **Quote:**

 **The most important thing is to enjoy your life - to be happy - it's all that matters.**

 **-** **Audrey Hepburn**

 **This week's song is, "I'm Gonna Show You Crazy" by Bebe Rexha, it's a good song but lots of curse words!**

 **Warning some curse words throughout chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't know Fairy Tail and if I did it wouldn't be as good anyway.**

 **Without further ado here is:**

Fight Chapter 3-Not forgiving

 _Last chapter_

He ran up to her and stopped to catch his breath. After a second he looked up into her green eyes to see her reaction. He saw confusion mixed with a bit of anger, but it made him feel good that she didn't hate him as much as he had originally thought. The guild started to grow quiet as Natsu loosened her grip around Seijuro's hand.

 _ _So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart__

"Natsu, I want to tell you what I have been thinking about for a very long time" he started off, "Those times we shared together were the best times of my life. I loved you with all my heart and more. I don't know why I cheated, I don't. But, it would mean the world to me if you gave me another chance. I know that I don't deserve it because of what I did. What I did was horrible and non-forgivable, but please give me another chance to at least be your friend." he said breathing out

He picked up Natsu's hand, went on one knee and asked the question, "Will you take me back?"

 _Put on your war paint_

Today's chapter...

Natsu's POV

 _There's a war inside my head  
Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken  
So I call this therapist  
And she said, "Girl, you can't be fixed, just take this."  
_

He wants me to forgive him?! Really how dumb is he? I didn't think it was this much. I had told him didn't want him near me and to not try to talk to me, yet he still asks in front of the whole guild? Has he not learnt his lesson from the first time?

"No Gray, I won't take you back. Not now, not never." I said looking him straight in the eye

His eyes went from so full of hope to deep despair. That's what here gets. The same thing I had to go through, but also with a child.

"Seijuro, would you like us to go on that mission?" I said starting another topic

"Sure if you're ready" he said not really knowing what just happened

"I'm ready lets go." she said as they left the building

Gray's POV

She said no. _She said no._ It wasn't supposed to happen like this, she was going to say yes and we could start over. She would learn to forgive me and we would be happy again as if nothing had changed...

But, _**she said no**_

What am I supposed to do now? What is left for me, she was my life. I should have never done any of those things I did. If I didn't do them none of this would have happened. Better yet, if he never met her at all neither of them would be in pain and they could live their lives. She could have found someone to take care of her better and not cause her pain. Same thing with him. But, faint is awful and can change your life from the best to the worst.

 _I'm tired of trying to be normal  
I'm always over-thinking  
I'm driving myself crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

There is nothing left for him in this world anymore. No family, no lover, and no friends. Why would anyone want that. I sure don't, but what should I do. End my life...no that would be too far. Or would it? I don't even know anymore but I know I'm going to have to decide soon.

Natsu's POV _  
_

As me and my son were walking towards the train station all I could think about was what I did to Gray. Was it the right thing to do? Of course it was! It is revenge for hurting me. But, why do I still feel guilty? What I did was fair and there is no turning back, as I always say. Right?

We buy our tickets and get on the train. We both sit in silence for a while, and for once I don't have my motion sickness. But right now I don't care, I feel guilty but not guilty at the same time. What should I do? Of course, I'll just ask Seijuro and see what he thinks.

"Honey?" I said looking down at him

"Yes mom?" he said turning his attention to me

"I want to talk to you about want had just happened in the guild"

"Ok. What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you understand what happened?" he shook his head, "Then why didn't you ask me about it?"

"You looked upset and confused so I didn't want to bother you."

"Aww, thank you for that but now I want your opinion. I'm going to tell you what happened and then ask you about your opinion, is that ok?"

"It's fine mom, go ahead." he said sitting back in his seat

"Well, that man, with the dark blue hair, he...he is an old friend. He was my friend since I was your age, maybe even earlier than that. Me and him fell in love and starting dating." she thought of all the memories they shared.

"If you loved each other than why were you scared of him?"

"I'll get to that I just zoned out for a second" she took a deep breath to try to calm herself, "As I was saying before, we started to date. We loved each other so much, it was equal. (symmetry! I am not a geek!) Then one day I found out something amazing and was going to tell him, but I found out he was cheating on me with another girl. I asked him why and he told me he didn't know. He then left and this week has been the first time I have seen him since." she wiped her eye noticing that there were a few stray tears coming out.

Seijuro hugged his mom as tight as he could, feeling her pain of the past and present. He looked up to her, trying think of what to say. Now he knew why his mother was having so much trouble. Whatever you make you decision, it will either start or end it all. He finally made up his mind on what his mother should choose.

"Mom, I think...you _should_ forgive him." he said looking for reaction

"Why do you think that?" she said curiously

"I think you should because he seemed as if he would do anything for you to forgive him. I know what he did was horrible, but I believe he might have something that could make you very happy. I want you to be happy mom, and he could make you happy." he said truthfully

"Oh Sei, I think your right. When we get to the next train station we will take a train back." she said smiling a little

"But mom one more thing."

"What would that be?"

"When you do tell him you'll give him another chance you have to beat him up for what he did do." Seijuro said with a evil smile

"I agree. He will get one hell of a beating that we will have to wait a year to even go on a date with me." she said joining her son with a evil smile

 _And I don't need your quick fix  
I don't want your prescriptions  
Just 'cause you say I'm crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

Back at the guild...

Gray had just walked out of the guild, depressed and got this weird, yet great feeling. Like a jolt of energy to your body. He felt as if something good will happen to him in the future. Even though it was only for a second it made him feel a little at piece.

As he was walking down the street he passed a hotel. He stopped and thought, _that feeling I just had it feels as if it wants me to stay, and wait. But for what, why am I getting these feelings?_

Even though he didn't know why he was having these feelings he still went into the hotel and brought to stay on night. This feeling that was deep within him wasn't going away and was too strong to ignore. He felt good staying in the hotel because he felt in control with his life and didn't want this feeling to go away.

He also felt as if doing this was better for him in the long run and that after today he would be so much more happier than he was right now. Like his life was going to do a 180 turn and change for the better. And right he was because his love was coming for him...

The next day...

Gray had realized he had left his necklace and was walking back to the guild to see if it was there. As much as he didn't want to go there he had to check because it was that important to him. He kept telling himself that it would be a quick in and out of the guild. Not looking at anyone, but focusing on finding the necklace.

He didn't really want to interact with anyone anymore because of what happened. He just wanted to go start a new life in a new place. A do over to make sure his life wouldn't be like this one, a lonely and sad life.

Even with this new plan to start another life, he still wasn't sure because that feeling that he had yesterday still lingered in his body and he wasn't sure what to do. What would you do what like a crazy person for something to happen? He didn't want to wait for things to happen, he wanted to be the person to 'make the shots'.

The guild started to come into his vision and each step he took it seemed to make him feel heavier and heavier, like more and more weight was put onto him. Like something wanted or didn't want him to go to the guild because of something. He felt excitement, for some reason, yet he felt as if there was something dangerous.

 _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

He finally got to the front of the guild, feeling like he was carrying so much weight. Still confused about the strange feeling, he mentally shoved it to the back of his brain and prepared himself to go in. It might sound crazy but he needed to make this fast.

He pushed the guild doors open as small as it would take for him to get in, so there wouldn't be as much attention on him. That's the last thing he would want, with everyone hating him in all. He walked as fast as he could, looking left and right for his necklace.

He started to worry because everywhere he looked he didn't have any luck finding it. It was one of his most prized possessions. Like Natsu and her scarf. _Natsu,_ how he missed her already. Wait, he shook his head. She didn't need him. He needed to get over her and start a new. If he can't he'll be stuck in the past and never learn to move on.

As he realized he still had yet to found his necklace he continued to search.

Thrid Person POV (Starts with Natsu)

Seijuro and I got back last night and went to bed. I had mixed feelings on everything, what Sei said, if Gray would take me back, everything! I couldn't go to sleep, my brain, which some say I don't have : just wouldn't stop. Even though I didn't get any sleep, today I came to the guild, hoping he was here with all the energy in the world.

As I walked in I saw Gray's necklace on the table. I did a little jump with the fist inward. This was perfect now she knew he would have to be here because he wouldn't leave unless he had his necklace. She picked it up and headed towards the bar.

Mira looked up and upon seeing Natsu and Seijuro was confused. 'Weren't they supposed to be on a job?' she thought. 'It must be something important if she came back before finishing it.'

"Hey Mira!" the said person said

"Hey Natsu. Seijuro. What are you doing back so early?"

"Well...I have some..er...business to take care of." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, ok. Would you like anything?" she asked sweetly. Even though she still wanted to know what it was she dropped the topic seeing Natsu was some what nervous. Never the less eventually she would know.

"I fine Mira. Sei would you like anything?"

"I'm good. Lets go sit at a table and wait."

They two headed off and sat at a table. Mira wondered what they were waiting for, but a noise at the guilld's door stopped her thinking. Then she knew. She saw Gay walking into the guild, trying to not be seen, yet was looking for something.

Then she saw that Natsu had his necklace in her hand, and Mira knew that she came back to talk to Gray. It was like a puzzle, getting the pieces together. She smirked getting ready to see what was going to happen, as she slowly started back to work.

Natsu had just started her conversation with Seijuro, about the job and if they were going to still do it. In which he kept saying that they had too because he earned it. Natsu, to make him beg more just shrugged and said things like, "I don't know...maybe we won't"

As a last resort he said, "Mom can we go please. If you want you can bring Gray along too!" Hearing this she blushed and covered her face telling him to, "never do that again!" Seijuro now being confused just stopped the conversation.

I've been searching city streets  
Trying to find the missing piece like you said  
And I say child don't need to find  
There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind

He than said, "Mom can I go talk to the other guild members?"

She proceeded to nod her head not uncovering it and he left. As she tried to find a way for the blush to leave her face for good her smelt a scent coming towards the guild. 'I know it, but who is it?' she thought. Then she lifted her head and looked at the necklace in her hand. I was Gray's scent! He was coming towards the guild.

She smiled knowing that her plan was working, but soon it became a worried look. What will he say? Will he let me forgive him? What, What!? It was driving her mad, yet on the outside she kept a normal face, as if none of the madness in her brain was happening at all.

Then she saw him slip into the guild, looking left and right for the thing that was in her hand. She smiled forgetting all of it and started to approach Gray. It was now or never, right?

Gray's POV (might also go into a little third person)

I still can't find the damn thing! I looked everywhere and still nothing. I sigh coming to the sad conclusion that it is probably lost and I won't find it. That its self makes my day ten times worse. I might as well find out that all my money was stolen and I lost my magic.

I pull out a chair and sit down. I don't even care if people see me because I feel horrible that I can't find it. I hear someone coughing front of me, as if they are trying to get my attention. I just want to tell them to leave me alone, but I guess my brain had other plans.

I looked up to see the person who I hoped yet really wanted to come and talk to me, and that person was Natsu. I stare up at her wondering why she was even here. Wasn't she off to go on a job with Seijuro her son? Why did she want to talk to him of all people?

She started to speak up, "Um...hi Gray. Can, I talk to you?" she sounded pretty nervous which was exactly how he felt

"Sure...do you want to sit down or..." he started to trail off not knowing what he was saying anymore.

"I'm fine. Well first I wanted to give you this." she took out his necklace, "because I found it on a table and wanted to keep it safe."

"My necklace! I've been looking for it, thanks." he got the necklace relieved that he at least had it now.

"I also wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." she said quieter than before.

He stopped his silent happiness to look into her bright green eyes. He saw many things. Seriousness, a little happiness and relief, some regret and worry. But most of all he saw sincere. That made him think of why she would have that, leading to him believing she might give him another chance.

He replied saying, "Ya, we can talk about it. Was there something you needed to say about it?"

She moved a little looking at the ground, showing him just how nervous she was. He thought it was cute. Wait, he mentally shook his head. He was getting his hopes up. He needed her to say she wanting him back before he could do anything.

"Um...I wanted to say...that I..." she kept stopping and fiddling around with her thumbs

She then took a really deep breath and said, "IwantedtosaythatIlikeyoubackandIwanttogiveyouanotherchanceifyouwillletme." she said so fast you wouldn't be able to know what she said.

"Natsu can you repeat what you just said just slower?" he asked

She sighed knowing that she would have to say it again. "I said, I wanted to say that I like you back, and I want to give you another chance, if you will let me."

Yeah, I'm tired of trying be normal  
I'm always over-thinking  
Driving myself crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?

She looked into his eyes seeking an answer from him. He looked at her with emotions of glee, a little surprise, and relief. He smiled at her innocent form waiting for his answer.

"Of course I would love it if we could date again." he said

She stood there for a second replaying what he said until she realized, he said yes! Without thinking she gave him a hug, which he excepted greatly. After a minute both left go and he saw she had a small blush left on her face and he smiled. Life is pretty good now.

"Gray I need to go tell Seijuro! Do you want to come or stay here?" she asked excitedly

"I'll come with you." he said happiness showed on both of their faces

They walked over to where Seijuro was talking to Mira. Natsu explained what had happened to Mira and Sei. Seijuro responded by saying he was glad his mother was happy and warned me that if he hurt his mother he would pay dearly. Mira said something alike. She said she was glad that this problem was resolved and that we were both happy.

"So mom can we go on that job now?" Seijuro pleaded

"Well you were the main reason I came back and asked, so you do deserve to go on that job!" she said, proud of her son

"Yes! Oh but wait mom." he went over and whispered something in her ear. Her calm face suddenly turned into a evil smile.

"You're right Seijuro, I did forget. When I done we will have to wait a few days until we go on the job. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course mom. I would wait a month for you to do it." he said getting comfortable

"Well" she said turning to a confused Gray and Mira, "you better be prepared Gray because when I'm done with you, you'll be hospitalized for a few days."

She started to walk towards him and he feared for his life.

Lets just say that Natsu predicts the future because what she said happened and Gray and it wasn't a pretty sight to be seen. But it was very entertaining for Mira, Seijuro, and all the other guild members. Since Natsu forgave him the rest of the guild did as well, even though it would take some time to heal.

And I don't need your quick fix  
I don't want your prescriptions  
Just 'cause you say I'm crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?  
I'm gonna show you

Third Person POV

The next day Gray sat in the hospital healing after yesterday's beating. He is still a little petrified and swore to himself that he would never, ever try to make her anger in his life. She was almost as brutal as Erza when you knock over her cake.

He had a few broke bones, bruises here and there, and sprined ankle. Natsu kept telling him he was lucky because she didn't go all out. That made him even more freaked out.

 _Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
Mental out my brain, bad shit go insane,  
Yeah, I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you  
I'm gonna show you_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

 **AN: Well thank Jesus I finished this chapter. I took at lot of time to think about what I should write and how much. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I and kind of blank on what to write about in the next chapter, if you guys have any ideas at all please tell me because if I have nothing to write about or a way for this to go there will be no updates.**

 **Please Follow, Review, and Favorite! Also my Youtube channel is Skillz R3solve89 and my instagram is grace_the_giraffe.**

 **Thanks so much, bye!**

 **-SkillzR3solve89**


	4. Relationships

**AN: Hello Everyone! Happy Fourth of July! Well that is for everyone who is America. I have been working, for once in my life. Lots of people love the story so I thought I would use my brain as much as possible on this fanfic. I'm having a bit of writers block but I think once I get going it will be gone.**

 **When I first made this story I knew exactly what I wanted to write and how it would end, etc. Now that I'm on chapter 4, I don't know. You all are showing me so much love for this story so I would appreciate any ideas you have.**

 **Also I want to tell you that the story might also start to fit into the real Fairy Tail time line, to make it interesting. I also want to say that sometime soon I will have a moment that will change how you think of the story, so keep on reading!**

 **I also wanted to ask, do you guys think my grammar is bad? :( Someone told me that and now I feel sad and want to know if it is true! Please in the comments write, suggestions, criticism, and praise. I don't like having people just stomp on me for my writing because it takes a long time to write...**

 **This week's song is Mad World by Tears for Fears. But, I love the version of Adam Lambert singing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't know Fairy Tail and if I did it wouldn't be as good anyway.**

 **Quote:**

 **We meet for a reason,**

 **either you're a blessing**

 **or a lesson**

 **-Anonymous**

 _Last chapter..._

 _She sighed knowing that she would have to say it again. "I said, I wanted to say that I like you back, and I want to give you another chance, if you will let me."_

 _Yeah, I'm tired of trying be normal  
I'm always over-thinking  
Driving myself crazy  
So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

 _She looked into his eyes seeking an answer from him. He looked at her with emotions of glee, a little surprise, and relief. He smiled at her innocent form waiting for his answer._

 _"Of course I would love it if we could date again." he said_

 _Lets just say that Natsu predicts the future because what she said happened and Gray and it wasn't a pretty sight to be seen. But it was very entertaining for Mira, Seijuro, and all the other guild members. Since Natsu forgave him the rest of the guild did as well, even though it would take some time to heal._

Today's chapter

Seijuro's POV

It has been about a month since all of the events of Gray and Natsu have been resolved. They are dating each other and are very happy. It was if nothing had happened. But there were still things here and there that hadn't been answered.

One being about Seijuro and Gray's relationship. Seijuro knew one thing. He had something to do with Gray but he didn't know what. He is only six or so, and just didn't know what to ask. He would go on missions with his mom and Gray, but he always felt like a third wheel.

He wanted to get this idea that his been in his head out for a while, but he didn't know how to bring it up. After a lot of thinking he did get an idea in his head. He would first ask his mom if he can go on a job with Gray. If she said no he would have to bribe her. If she said yes, which is most likely possible, he would go ask Gray the same thing.

 _All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere  
Going nowhere_

He would also make sure to tell him that his mom said yes, maybe evening said it would be good bonding or something like that. Expecting Gray to say yes he would get a job didn't matter what it was. Somewhere at the perfect time during the job he would ask the question to Gray.

He did have a back up plan, in case he didn't ask or Gray didn't say anything. It was he would ask his mother because she always answers anything he asks, even if it is private. Now you could ask,why not do that at the beginning? Well it is more a question for Gray but his mother was involved.

The next day...

Today is the day. He was going to put his plan into action. He acted super sweet to his mom, like making her breakfast, getting her things together for the day, and helping her do chores before they went to the guild. He did it all just in case.

As they entered the guild he popped the question to her.

"Mom, can I go on a job with just Gray?"

She seemed a little hesitant but thought it would be a good idea.

"You can go, but you better stay with Gray the whole time and not get in trouble. You hear me?" she said trying to act strict.

"Yes yes I get it." he gave her a kiss and ran over to Gray saying, "Love you bye!"

Hearing Seijuro's voice come closer Gray turned around. Gray watched as Seijuro ran over to him, almost jumping up and down because of all the excitement filling him. Seijuro was proud of himself that his plan was working so perfectly. In a matter of time he would find out the answer he was waiting for.

"Gray, I was wondering if we could go on a job. Just the two of us. I asked my mom if it was alright and she said it was fine." looking at Gray's face for a response

"Ya, sure we can go on a job together. That would be fun. Have you gotten a job yet?" he said seeing Sei's eyes light up from him accepting the proposal.

"No I was waiting for your answer. Lets head over now." They walked over to the job board and Seijuro grabbed one, not even looking at what it was. It didn't matter to him, he just wanted his plan to work and him to not be the only one know didn't know anything.

They went over to Mirajane to get permission to go. She gave them permission, but tried warned them about the job. They didn't hear her as they were walking to go get there things and leave. She sighed, 'boys' she thought. (No offense)

They got there things and headed to go on a train to the town where it was. As Seijuro got onto the train with Gray he actually looked at what the job was and it surprised him. The job was in some town called Wolfpine. 'Weird name' he thought looking at the rest of the info. There was someone named Jack Maslow who was the person who sent the job, saying there was someone who was capturing people from his town and killing them, for fun and amusement.

The thought of someone doing that just to have fun sickened Sei. Next time he was going on a job, he would make sure he would check what it was. But what he liked about jobs like this was that if they completed it, it would help the people in the long run and make sure no one else would get hurt. His mother always said things about putting yourself before others when they are in need.

 _And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow_

Also on the job there was a little description of what most people who had seen the killer looked like. It said that he was white, with red hair. Wonder why people don't see him easily. People see my mom because of her pink hair. It also says that he wears a black cloak and brown boots. The last detail was bolded saying, ' **Watch when you meet him because he has many unique and deadly ideas that if not careful, could kill you** '

That sent a shiver up his spine. So this guy likes killing people for fun, has a crazy color for his hair, and kills these people with crazy weapons. Well this will be interesting. Then he remembered, the whole reason he was going on this job was to talk to Gray, but now when was he going to. He could ask him now but now knowing how hard their job might be he decided he would ask him towards the end of the job.

He handed Gray the job so he could look it over as well. Gray did seemed surprised that Seijuro choose this kind of job, but thought anything wit him would be good bonding time. He also wondered why Seijuro didn't want his mother to come as well. Maybe he had the same idea Gray did about bonding. Well whatever it was he was glad that he could spend time with that.

As the train ride went on Gray and Seijuro had little conversations here and there. After about 2 hours or so they got to the town. On the way to the client Seijuro couldn't even try to think about a plan to talk to Gray because he was too busy thinking about the killer that they had to stop. Who could blame him, he was only 7 or so.

Gray on the other hand had a bad hunch about this job for some reason. To him he had this feeling in his stomach that something bad was going to happen. They got the town and meet up with Jack (the client) and he told them things like the last time he took someone, explained more in depth about the things he had wrote on the job request, etc. But, one thing he said stuck out to Gray and Seijuro.

He said, "Be careful because he can also find things about your own life, like your past and your loved ones."

After hearing the man say that they both felt the need to call the guild to make sure everything was ok. They asked Jack where they would be staying and he brought them there. They quickly said thanks and then proceeded to call the guild(assuming they have a lacrima.)

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Right before the fifth ring could go the screen turned into blotches of colors, and then into a person. That person was Mirajane. "Hey guys, what's up?" she said a smile on her face. Gray started by saying, "We just wanted to keep with everyone, make sure they were ok." Then she gasped, making the boys start to get worried. "Natsu!" she yelled, which made them even more worried as they waited for what would happen next.

 _And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Mad world_

"Come here, Gray and Seijuro called me and I thought you might want to say hi." she made a motion with her hands for Natsu to come over. In hearing that relief went over them, knowing that the most important women in their lives was ok. Natsu now stepped into the screen. "Hi guys how is the job?" "It's good, we just got here and are stealing down for the night. How about you?" Seijuro said just trying to keep a conversation. "Nothing big, just little fights and parties. Well I got to go see you soon!" "By Mom" "By Natsu" they said together as the lacrima slowing went to black.

Knowing she was ok, they went to sleep. Gray dreaming about her and Seijuro about how he would ask Gray about their relationship.

 _Next day_

Third Person POV

Seijuro got out of bed having a plan, which even though it was super simple took him the whole night to think of. On the way back he would just ask Gray how and if they were related. Complicated right? Nope, that's because he knew if he just asked Gray that he would answer him truthfully, especially if it was about relationship matters.

Now knowing when and what he was going to do, he could now focus on the job at hand. Gray was already in the kitchen making breakfast as he got ready (they are in a house.) As Gray was cooking he was confused. He still had the bad feeling from yesterday and didn't know why. Now he knew Natsu was safe so why didn't it go away.

Today they were going to search the forest for any clues of the man. They were also going to ask citizens that live around where people were getting kidnapped. Try to get any clues or facts about him. It would be a pretty easy day, but Gray's gut was telling him to be careful around this guy and to protect Seijuro at any cost. It was his duty as his father after all.

Speaking about being a father he discovered that Sei doesn't know that he is his father. He thought Natsu had told him or that he himself had but no. He only found out last night because before he went to sleep he could hear Seijuro mumble, 'Is Gray related to me?' He planned that after they got the job done that he would tell him that he was his father.

As he dropped the conversation to concentrate on the food, he heard Seijuro come down.

"Good morning" he said trying to start up a conversation

"Good morning. What you cooking?" smelling its great scent

"Eggs, sausage, and pancakes. Want some now I can see your hungry." he said chuckling a little

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen_

"Yes please!" He said seeing Gray was already making him a plate. As he tasted it he felt like he was in heaven. It was amazing and he wondered how he cooked like that. He made it look so easy, yet it tasted like he was a professional.

As he continued to eat he asked, "How do you cook this good?"

"I just do, I'm a natural. The weird thing is I barely ever cook yet I'm so good. I guess it is just a hidden talent I have." He sat down next to Sei as he started to eat his own food.

They finished eating their food and started to ask some of the citizens about the killer. Most said the same thing, 'He has killed many', 'He mostly kills women', 'He only comes at night', and the same things about his appearance that were on the description of the job.

One women did say some thing that make them worry again. She said, 'Other mages from other guilds have tried to stop him before but he would always find a way to _break_ them. Make them leave and never come back'

Both had the urge to go and call the guild again, but knew that they should continue their work and call later. Everything was probably fine like yesterday. Right now they could only hope and later find out. After they talked to the majority of the people, they started off into the forest where one of the most recent attacks were. Not being stupid like people in horror movies, they stayed together and looked. They had been looking for a good 2 hours but had found nothing. They went and sat under a tree to relax. As they rested their legs, Seijuro felt something fall onto his head. Thinking it was probably some leaves or part of nature, he grabbed it and threw it to the ground. Turning to see what the idea that hit him was he saw that it was some sort of paper that was folded, and not anything that would normal be in a tree.(Gray has his eyes closed and doesn't know this is happening) He picked it up saw writing in it. He unfolded it was started to read it. It said

 _'If you want you and your family to be safe, leave while you can or I with strike.'_

 _\- DM_

He gasped, making Gray open his eyes to see what was wrong. Seijuro was frozen worry and fear in his eyes. This man was threatening his family saying if he didn't leave and stop looking for him, that he would find them and kill them. Gray's voice calling for him got him out of his trace.

"Sei what's wrong, your not saying anything?!"

Instead he just thrusted the paper into his hands for him to read himself. He was still shocked but wanted to see what Gray was going to think. Gray read it and was at first a little confused and then everything was like a puzzle coming together. This killer, whose initials where DM, was threatening them, like the citizens said would happen, that if they didn't stop what they were doing that he would kill them. He wasn't scared like Seijuro, but just a little worried. He didn't know how strong this guy was, but knew he would stop him no matter what for what he has done.

 _Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me  
Hello, teacher, tell me what's my lesson?  
Look right through me  
Look right through me_

Turning to Seijuro and seeing that he was in distress hugged him. He didn't want him to worry about things like that. He was only 7 for God's sake. Seijuro seemed to be surprised at first when he hugged him, but soon was hugging back as well.

"We are going to find this guy and he isn't going to kill anymore people, you got that!" Gray said trying to cheer him up

"Ya, your right. Lets help these people."

"This also helps us. Now we know his initials."

They headed back to the house they were staying at and called it a night, totally forgetting to call the guild. They woke up the next morning, ate breakfast,and went and searched again just in different areas. They didn't have anything unusual happen like the day before. Gray wasn't sure if it was good or bad news as they went to sleep. Right as he was about to fall asleep he remembered that he didn't call the guild and would call the next morning. Gray got up made breakfast and ate it with Seijuro, bringing up that had yet to call the guild yet.

"Seijuro before we go we should call the guild. We haven't called the guild to check on your mom." he said

"Ok I miss her a lot too!" Sei was glad that they were going to call and see mom again. He missed her a lot.

Gray went and got the larcrima and started to call the guild.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

Like the last time they called, they saw blotches of colors and then a person. Mirajane didn't look as happy as Gray noticed that her smile was fake.

"What's wrong Mirajane?" he asked concerned

"I haven't seen Natsu since when you guys called. No one has. We have looked everywhere, but it is as if she just disappeared in thin air. We think someone captured her but we aren't sure because there isn't any proof." she said sadly

They sat there and thought about what she just said. Seijuro was mad yet scared because he was warned that this would happen by citizens and by the killer, 'DM' yet he still got her. Gray on the other hand was mad and thinking of a way to get Natsu back as fast as possible so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Guys, what's wrong" she asked confused by their feelings for what she said

"I think I know who and where Natsu is Mira." Gray said darkly

"How?! Does it have something to do with the job your on?!" she said fastly

"Yes, tell Master that and also that he need not to worry because we will come home with her."

"Ok Gray. Good luck you two." she said as the screen faded to black

Gray explained that from all the evidence (he found a lot of other evidence on his own) that he knew where the DM's hideout was. Gray also said that they would go in (it is a where house) and for Seijuro to find Natsu and for him to wait for him to knock out DM. Seijuro agreed and they headed off to the where house.

 _And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Mad world_

They finally got to the where house. It was in middle of the forest,so deep that if you didn't know exactly where it was you would get lost and probably never find it. Luckily Gray knew where it was so it wasn't a big problem.

As they enter the atmosphere changed from a normal, calming one. To a dark and almost suffocating one. From just that it sent a shiver up Seijuro's spine. Then they heard a bit of movement and stopped. A light turned on, shining on a unconscious Natsu tied up to a pole. They both ran up to her. Seijuro started to try and undo the knot and Gray checked for any signs that she was hurt.

All he saw was a few scratches and bruises here and there, but that was enough to make him beyond mad. Another light turned on to shine on DM. He was exactly what people described him to look like. Hair color, clothes, shoes, everything.

DM was about to say something but Gray beat him to the punch, literally. He kept beating him up for what he did to his girlfriend. Seijuro had just gotten the knot untied and was trying to wake her up. She stirred and got up.

She groogly said thanks and that she wanted to go home, before she grabbed the rope that tied her up and tied DM up. Gray had already knocked him out but wanted to get all his anger out so continued until Natsu came and tied him up.

They brought him to the town and got there reward. On the way back home Gray felt like he had forgotten to do something important. He let his mind drift as he watched his sick girlfriend lie on his lap and go to sleep. Then all of the sudden Seijuro interrupted his thoughts.

"Gray, I have been wanting to ask you an important question for a while." he started

"Yes ask away" Gray said knowing what it was going to be

"I was wondering what and if we were related?" he asked a little hesitident

"Yes we are. I'm your true father by blood." Gray said a matter-of-factly

"We are?!" he shouted causing Natsu to wake up and join the conversation

"You didn't know? I swear either me or Gray had told you already, but yes he is your father." she said falling back to sleep

"Well, your learn something new everyday!" Gray said smiling

"Your right, Dad." Sei said hugging his father

 _And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world_

They got back to the guild and Seijuro told everyone that he found out Gray was his father and that they found his mother and brought her back. This caused a party which the 3 were glad to party.

After that job they went on all jobs together, just in case. They were a real family now. It has been a few months and Gray has been acting a little strange, but neither Natsu or Seijuro asked him. Natsu had been out with Lucy, Erza, and all the other girls when Gray was going to ask Seijuro.

Seijuro was trying out new techniques when Gray came to him. He sensed that he was really nervous for some reason and stopped what he was doing.

"Hey dad was there something you needed?" he asked

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a very important question" he said a little too quite for Seijuro's taste

"Sure shoot away"

"I wanted to ask your blessing to marry your mother."

 **AN: Duh Duh Duh. My first cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter I did it all in one day, which I never do! Thanks for all the people who have reviewed, followed,and favorites my fanfiction. I really do appreciate it!**

 **Last chapter...**

 **-Lord-Jackal**

 **-Guest**

 **-darkhuntressxir**

 **-Wolves silver wind**

 **for reviewing it.**

 **You guys should also subscribe to my YouTube channel, I do Nightcore videos. My user name is SkillzR3solve89, so I would love for you guys to support me on that.**

 **Thanks and until next time...**

 **-SkillzR3solve89**


	5. Proposel

**AN: Well, I thought I would try to make another chapter since you guys love it so much. So here it is! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it. I'm trying to get at least 1 chapter up a week, that has at least 4,000 words.**

 **Also if and when you see**

 **FT**

 **That is like a spacer, because I don't know how to do the lines across, so ya. And if you didn't know which most of you do know, it is for Fairy Tail: FT.**

 **Without further ado here is today's chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't know Fairy Tail and if I did it wouldn't be as good anyway.**

 **Song: Words by Skylar Grey. Great Nightcore**

 **Quote:**

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened"

-Dr. Seuss

 _Last chapter:_

 _They got back to the guild and Seijuro told everyone that he found out Gray was his father and that they found his mother and brought her back. This caused a party which the 3 were glad to party._

 _After that job they went on all jobs together, just in case. They were a real family now. It has been a few months and Gray has been acting a little strange, but neither Natsu or Seijuro asked him. Natsu had been out with Lucy, Erza, and all the other girls when Gray was going to ask Seijuro._

 _Seijuro was trying out new techniques when Gray came to him. He sensed that he was really nervous for some reason and stopped what he was doing._

 _"Hey dad was there something you needed?" he asked_

 _"Yes, I wanted to ask you a very important question" he said a little too quite for Seijuro's taste_

 _"Sure shoot away"_

 _"I wanted to ask your blessing to marry your mother."_

Today's Chapter: Propose

Third Person POV

"I wanted to ask your blessing to marry your mother." Gray stated

For about a minute, Seijuro stood before Gray more confused then he has ever been in his life. Why on Earth was Gray asking a 7-year old for a blessing to marry his mother? Did he look like his mother's father? He didn't know what his, you could say Grandpa looked like but was pretty sure he didn't look like him.

 _Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self-important?  
Said I'd see you soon  
But that was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence_

"Um, Gray. Why are you asking me of all people? I'm not my mother's father." he said expressing how confused he was.

"I know that, but Gildarts isn't here, and she hasn't found Igneel yet. So I was asking you because you are the only person I know that is related by blood with her." Gray tried to explain

Still having a confused face Sei asked "I get that, but I'm only 7. Why not ask someone like Master or something?"

"I didn't ask them, yet because she is your mother. I would want it ok with you before I asked anyone else." Gray spoke proudly

"Ok I get it enough now..." Seijuro started to trail off

"So...can I or do you need more time or something?" Now Gray was getting a little nervous. The way Seijuro's facial expression was worried him a little. What if he said no? He hadn't even thought about that. He hadn't thought about what would happen if Seijuro said yes.

"Give me one day, ok? Tomorrow find me and I will give you my answer."

"O-Ok, see you tomorrow." he stuttered. He was really worried now. This is a 7 year old deciding if he can marry his mom. If he needed a day to think about it there was something to worry about. He watched as Seijuro walked towards his mother who had just arrived from hanging out with her friends.

FT

All Seijuro could do was smirk as he walked over to his mother to greet her. He felt like he was the boss now. Over on the other side of the guild his father, Gray stood frozen. Not believing what he had told him. He was right to be worried, it wasn't like a 7-year old should have anything to think about. That he was right. The thing was Sei didn't have anything to think about. The truth was, he only said he wanted a day to think about it to scare Gray into thinking that he might say no. Tomorrow of course he would give Gray his permission, but Gray didn't know that.

Gray made his mother so happy and that was all he wanted. If his mother was happy, he was happy. He would do what ever it would take to make sure she was able to stay happy. She gave up a lot of things for him and he thought of this as pay back for what she has done.

He hugged his mother, proud of himself for making Gray worry for nothing. Who said he couldn't be a little evil once in a while. His mother already got to beat him up, so now it is his turn.

He let go of his mom to see her looking afar with a confused face. Wonder why?

She started to speak, "Hey, Sei. Do you know why Gray seems so, I don't know, worried?"

"I have no idea. When I tried to ask him he said to no say anything and that he could deal with it" he lied easily

"Ok. Thanks for telling me. I guess I'll leave him alone so he can figure it out."

FT

She was still a little curious at why Seijuro was lying about Gray but decided she was to tried to really look into it.

She made her way to the bar and asked for the regular from Mira. She noticed Gray got out of his trance and made his way over to her. She kept what her son had said to herself.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" she started

"Nothing interesting" he tried to lie, but knew she would probably notice

 _So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't have me any more  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more_

"Ok that's good." she knew he was lying as well. Why was everyone lying to her. She would find out soon enough

"How was your day?" he wondered why she didn't say anything about him lying. Was it something Seijuro said? He hoped not. He wanted to keep in a secret between them. If it got let out Natsu would find out and everything would be ruined. Even with that thought, he believed that Seijuro wouldn't say anything. _  
_

"Well, as you probably know. I spent my day with some of the girls and it was very fun. Thanks for asking."

Gray sat there with his girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé, as she ate her food. All he could think about though, was Seijuro. And not in a good way. But not in a bad one either. Well, at least not yet...

FT

 _The Next Day ..._

Seijuro couldn't wait to see Gray's reaction. Yesterday, everyone once in a while he would look in the raven's direction and he only saw a miserable mess of his father. It was quite amusing, he almost had Reedus paint a picture so he would always remember, but restrained himself. Though he did get one picture which he will show Gray once he told him his answer.

He told his mother that he heard Lucy and Happy were wondering if she could go on a job, and she left in a heart beat, yelling a goodbye. One less thing he had to worry about. He planned to tell him in the guild hall, since he wouldn't have to worry about his mom being there and finding out.

On his way towards the guild, he couldn't help but hum a song to himself. Today was going to be one Gray and he remembered for a long time, if not forever. He entered went and started to talk to people just about life until Gray got there.

FT

Gray walked to the guild very, _very_ slowly. He was super tired. Not knowing what his _son's_ answer was going to be was driving him crazy. He stayed up all night because of it. It made him worry so much his brain keep going, and going, causing him not to even get a blink of sleep.

As he entered the guild, he saw and appreciated that his fellow guild mates saw his mood and just decided not to approach him. All he wanted was to go to Seijuro and get the answer he was waiting for.

He looked around for the pink headed monster and found him at the bar chatting with Mira. He made his way over, slowly but surely and took a seat right next to him. He turned to stool to face his body and looked at Sei seriously.

"Wow dad you look pretty bad!" Seijuro exclaimed looking at him head to toe

"I agree. Why is that Gray, did something happen?" Mira said joining in on the conversation

He sighed, not wanting to have a long conversation but answered them, "Lets just say something kept me up all night so I didn't get any sleep" glancing directly at Sei, who quietly sniggered

"Why didn't you just stay home and try and get more sleep than?" Mira questioned him sensing something suspicious.

"I had something I had to _deal_ with before I could." he said still keeping his eyes locked with Seijuro

"Ok, ok dad. I am going to give you my answer. But before I do I wanted to say two things. One, my mom left on a mission with Lucy and Happy this morning so we can talk here. Two please tell Mira what this is about because she isn't going to leave as it is." he said looking at her

"He's right, I'm not leaving so might as well!"

"Ok Mira. But if I tell you, you can't tell anyone yet. Ok?"

"I promise!" she said doing the imaginary zipping her lips

"Alright. I am asking Sei's approval to ask Natsu to marry me. There now you know."

She looked as if she was about to explode. She had waited for the day he would ask her that! She always loved them together, since she did match most people up at the guild. Even with all of her excitement she didn't say anything.

"Alright" she sighed, "I'm done so you can continue."

"Thanks" Gray said happy she was going to keep his promise

 __ _It's so loud inside my head_ _  
_ _With words that I should have said_ _  
_ _And as I drown in my regrets_ _  
_ _I can't take back the words I never said_ _  
_ _I never said_ _  
_ _I can't take back the words I never said_

"So you want my answer, ya?" Seijuro just loved teasing Gray

"Yes, I've waited. Please tell me!" he begged. It was killing him he needed to know. The fate of his future with Natsu was in the hands their 7-year old son.

"I've been messing with you dad. Of course you can ask her to marry you. If would make her so happy, and me happy." showing his big smile he confessed

"S-So your saying y-yes?"

"Yes, you can ask my mother to marry her." Seijuro finished off

Gray didn't know what to say yet. He got the approval he wanted and now he could ask the girl of his dreams to marry him! His thoughts were interrupted by Mirajane yelling, "Yes!" and jumping around happily. Without thinking he gave his son a hug, picking him up and saying, "Thank you!" over and over.

Seijuro just let his dad do what he wanted because he was happy, and if in his position would probably do the same thing. He was glad his dad was happy and decided to let him express himself for a few minutes.

After Gray and Mira calmed down a bit, Gray put Seijuro back in his chair. Sitting in his own, he looked up to see a good amount of the guild members looking at them either confused or curious. He would tell them later,when he had everything planned out.

He turned to the two who now knew and said, "Now that I have approval, we need to plan how I'm going to propose." after saying that he turned to Mira who had ideas and ideas of what to do, running through her head.

"We have to do something she will remember forever. I have just the idea!"

"What I want to know too!" Sei exclaimed

"Wait, Gray?"

"Ya?"

"When can we tell the rest of the guild members?" she pleaded. Once she told the other girls, they would be crazy

"Later today after we have everything planned out, you can people individuality. So Natsu doesn't find out, ok?" he clarified

"Ok, ok!" She was so excited to tell everyone.

"Now what was your idea?" Sei said getting back to the topic

"Well, I thought ..."

Time-skip: One week

Still Third Person POV

He couldn't wait! Today was the day he was going to ask her to marry him! He was super nervous, but mostly excited. He, Seijuro, and Mira had it all planned out with help from the other guild members as well. Mira came up with this idea, that he would pretend that he was sad and pull her aside to talk to her. He would then pretend that he was checking, and tell her he didn't mean to. She would get emotional and then he would get on one knee and ask her, telling her that it was a prank. They would also have someone, they decided Sei, to be video taping in the bushes, so they would always remember this. (Not my idea, but I love it)

Right now he and everyone, other than Natsu we either at the guild, or in place to wait the scene play out. All Gray was waiting for was Natsu to come to the guild and then he would start the plan.

As if on que, Natsu walked into the guild smiling brightly. He loved that smile, but knew he had to put the plan in action or it would be a waste. He put on a sad and guilty face looking at her. She saw him and made her way over.

 __ _Always talking shit_ _  
_ _Took your advice and did the opposite_ _  
_ _Just being young and stupid_ _  
_ _I haven't been all that you could've hoped for_ _  
_ _But if you'd held on a little_ _longer_ _  
_ _You'd have had more reasons to be proud_ _  
_

"Gray, what's wrong? You look sad." she asked concerned

"N-Natsu, I have to t-tell you something." he pretended to stutter to add to the effect

"... What is it?" she was getting suspicious, perfect!

"Can we t-talk in private?"

"Alright..."

He grabbed her hand and made his way to the place he would ask her. That was in the garden. Seijuro, as said in the plan was hiding in one of the bushes, video taping the whole thing. He stood in the middle of the garden with her as practiced.

"So what did you want to tell me?" the pinkette asked worried

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he had fake sadness coming all through his voice

"What are you so sorry about? Just tell me." now she was really worried

"I … I cheated on you! Please forgive me, i-it was an accident!" he exclaimed

Then she did something he didn't expect. She started to cry and said, "I'm sorry too."

He stopped all he was doing and looked at her seriously. What was she so sorry for that she started to cry? What was she hiding? He was pretending, but she was serious.

"What are you sorry for?" he was starting to get a little angry that she would keep something like this from him

"I-I ... cheated on you too!"she said crying even more

"You What!?" he didn't know this. Why would she do that. He thought she forgave him, yet she went behind his back and cheated

"It was an accident as well, I-I'm sorry!" she said continuing to cry

He was beyond furious now. He never expected her to do that to him because she experienced how much pain it is. All he could think was why. Why?! They have a happy and stable relationship, so why ruin that?

"Why?! Why would you do that?!" he was now on the ground punching it is frustration, a few stray tears coming from his eyes.

Then he heard from above her laugh. Confused he looked and saw her giggling at him, pointing her finger at him. Not crying at all, but laughing.

"You actually believed me!" she laughed and continued, "I could smell Seijuro hiding in the bush recording, why." now she was calmed down

Gray looked at her, still a little angry that she did that, but relieved that she didn't cheat. He wouldn't have known what to do if what she said was true. Now looking into her olive eyes, he knew it was now or never.

He stood up grabbing her hands, searching for the right words. As he started to speak he could really only think about the future of him and Natsu, and lets not forget about Seijuro. They would all be together, a happy family.

"Natsu before I begin I want to say your my everything. You and Seijuro. Your the reason my life has changed. Thank you." he smiled at her confused face

"Gray? What are you-"

She was interrupted by Gray reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He got onto one knee and opened it reveling a ring. The ring was gold with a dragon. The dragon had a little ruby eyes, Gray's idea.

 __ _So many questions_ _  
_ _But I'm talking to myself_ _  
_ _I know that you can't hear me any more_ _  
_ _Not anymore_ _  
_ _So much to tell you_ _  
_ _And most of all goodbye_ _  
_ _But I know that you can't hear me any more_ _  
_

She gasped, now knowing exactly what was happening. Knowing why he had been so nervous during the last couple of weeks. He was worried about her and Seijuro's reaction on asking to marry her! She didn't have time to think as he asked her the big question.

"Will you, Natsu Dragneel. Marry me, Gray Fullbuster?"

She nodded mot being able to have the voice to say yes at the moment and hugged him. She whispered yes in his ear a long with tears of happiness.

Gray was so happy she said yes. He hugged her, loving the feeling of all of the happiness at on time. After a few moments he was facing her again, seeing her tear and smiling face. He took her hand and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly. As if it was always meant to be with her.

Seijuro then came out of the bushes, running to his mother and father, happiness written on his face as well. He congratulated then, and showed then that he got all of it on video, so they could see it whenever they wished.

The three made their way back to the guild, Gray and Natsu hand-in-hand. Once they got in Gray smiled his brightest and yelled, "She said yes guys!" The guys were giving him high fives and pats on the back. The girls were cheering and congratulating her. But most of all they all starting discussing the wedding. Lastly Seijuro went over to the bar and told Erza and Mirajane what had happened, and if they ever wanted to watch the tape that he was happy to let them borrow it. Both nodding their heads eagerly.

Master's POV

All was busy, but good for the guild and its members. Then the guild doors opened to reveal Master. He had been gone for a couple of months working with the council, to his dismay. They were going through major events had on during the year. Like a wrap up and a cover of who and want needed to be dealt with this coming year. (It is about August)

He didn't know anything that had happened to the guild. He didn't know that Gray was back. That he got back together with Natsu. Not even that he just proposed to her and she said yes.

He was very confused as he walked towards the bar why everyone was celebrating and so excited. He just brushed it off as another party. He sat on the table, looking around for Mirajane to get a drink, but couldn't see her.

Upon further looking she saw her with a bunch of other girls chatting excitedly about something. Not wanting to move from his place he just tuned out everything and closed his eyes.

Third Person POV

Gray and Natsu had finally escaped all of their friends constant question asking to see Master had come back and was sitting on the bar's counter. Natsu and Gray knew he had been gone the whole time the events in their relationship were happening.

They needed to fill him in.

The new engaged couple made their way towards him. Expected him to react as they walked up to him neither said anything. They stood there for a minute seeing if he would respond, which he didn't. Natsu, not having the best patience in the world, wanted to smack gramps, but Gray was holding her back.

Finally having enough of if, she got out of Grays grip and smacked Master on the head yelling,

"GRAMPS WE HAVE BEEN STANDING HERE FOR MINUTES AND YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"

Startled by the sudden, painful contact and yelling in his ear, Master fell off the bar and landed on the floor with a thud. Not in the mood for yelling back at Natsu, he just stood up and hopped back on the bar, ready to listen to Natsu.

He opened his eyes to see a now calm Natsu side by side to a smiling Gray. _Gray? He is back now?_ Master thought as he waited for them to tell him what has happened.

"Hey Master it's good to see you" Gray started off

 __ _It's so loud inside my head_ _  
_ _With words that I should have said_ _  
_ _And as I drown in my regrets_ _  
_ _I can't take back the words_ _  
_

He responded shortly, "I agree it is great to have you back. I can see you and Natsu have made up and now are back together!"

"Yes we are back together." Natsu entered the conversation

"What did you want to tell me so badly Natsu?"

"I wanted to tell you that Gray proposed to me today!"

"And she said yes."Gray finished giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek

"And I got it all on tape, if you want to see how it happened!" Seijuro said

"Congrats guys! Come on Sei lets go watch that."

Seijuro and Master ran off to watch the video. Natsu smiled at her son as he ran off. Then she turned to her fiance and kissed him. As Gray recovered from the kiss he didn't expect he heard Natsu whisper in his ear, "Well I've got some planning to do. See you later." She started to swiftly walk away, waving goodbye to Gray.

He sighed waving back. He couldn't wait for the day that they would get married ...

FT

 **That is it for today's chapter! Kidding, I thought I would a little side story to end today's chapter so enjoy! There will also be a chapter full of these in the future.**

Sugar

Gray's POV

Today it was just me and Sei together. Natsu was off with Erza, Levy, and Lucy planing for the wedding. It was rare to have a day with only me and Sei. When these days come once in a blue moon, I always try to make it the most fun it can be.

And you can't do without sugar! Sugar is the best part of it. Buying candy and all different types of sweets and junk food, and eating it all day until you are super hyper. Then after burning all of the energy (and calories) not having any energy at all and going right to bed.

Those were the types of days I have with Seijuro when his mother isn't here to either eat all of the food or to scold then over it. Seijuro was up and ready when I told him it was a, "Code 5" which means a sugar day.

I had it all planned out. First we would go by the bakery and buy a little snack and also a piece of strawberry cake. You'll know why later. Then we go by the candy store and pile a cart high of the types of candy me and him both like and paying for it.

Then the strawberry cake comes in. We go by the guild to give it to Erza so she won't say anything, just in case. We also give Lucy a little money for her rent and then we go off. As we start to eat are mountain of candy we head to the park to play. Seijuro loves going to the playground there so we always go there first. After an hour or so we go out to lunch. Usually to the little sandwich shop at the corner.

After we eat and going to the bathroom, we head towards the amusement park. We stay there for most of the day, having fun. Then we leave and go back to the candy store to restock for the rest of the night.

We head home to end off the day by finishing our candy while we lay on the couch and watch a movie together until it ends or Natsu comes home. Or both.

Though that was what happened every time we would do this, I had a feeling that today would be a little different for some reason.

 __ _The longer I stand here_ _  
_ _The louder the silence_ _  
_ _I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear_ _  
_ _Your voice when the wind blows_ _  
_ _So I talk to the shadows_ _  
_ _Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know_ _  
_

Everything went as I planned. Got candy, went to park, went to amusement park, got more candy, and went home. We were watching _The Babadook_ which I didn't think it was age appropriate but said we could watch it if he wanted anyway.(It is a really scary movie I saw on Netflix. I was looking behind myself for a whole month. It is really good though!)

For some reason, tonight I was really tired and I could tell that Sei was feeling the same way as well. We did get some extra candy today than we have even had. We leave no candy left and make sure all the evidence is gone so Natsu doesn't find out.

We were only half way through the movie when I went to look down at Seijuro and saw that he was deep asleep laying next to him. He smiled at how cute he was right now. He got the remote and turned off the movie.

He started to clean all of the mess and after he finished he wanted to fall on the floor and go to sleep, but stopped the urge. He saw that Seijuro was still sleeping on the couch and decided that he would get him a blanket and then go to is room and go to bed.

As he came back, blanket in hand, he lad it on top of Seijuro. He fell on top of the couch, got Seijuro and the blanket on laid them on top of him. Seijuro shifted so now father and son was laying together, a blanket on top of them.

Natsu POV

Today was a long day of planning for the wedding. It was hard. You had to decide a brand, a color, a type, and if the price was right. They had only gotten what they wanted the flowers to be at the reception.

I am not the type of person who likes shopping and girly things, but I had to contain myself for just getting up and leaving to find my son and fiance. This was for our wedding, it will all be worth it. Those words kept repeating in my head the whole day. Finally we called it a night and everyone went home. I was ready to see my fiance and son after this long day.

I thought to what they might have done today and after a second I guessed that they had a, "Code 5" as Gray always whispered thinking she couldn't of heard him. Boy he was wrong. She wasn't a dragon slayer for no reason!

She laughed thinking about how Gray and Seijuro would clean everything up to hide the evidence and say that they just, "hung out at the guild" She could see through the lies easily, but just let it pass because they were spending time together non the less.

 _They are probably watching a movie right about now._ She thought as she approached their house. (They all live together now) She opened the door slowly and walked in. She went to Seijuro's room to say goodnight, since the Tv was off.

When she went in, she saw he wasn't there. She went to her and Gray's room and looked in to see if Gray was in there and he wasn't. _Where are they?_ She thought.

She started to looked around for the two boys and found them lying together on the couch. It thought it was so cute and ran off to find her camera. She took a good amount of pictures and put it away.

"Goodnight guys" she said giving each a kiss to the head. She went to her bedroom and went to sleep dreaming of her family together.

It was all thanks to that sugar.

 __ _It's so loud inside my head_ _  
_ _With words that I should have said_ _  
_ _And as I drown in my regrets_ _  
_ _I can't take back the words I never said_ _  
_ _I never said_ _  
_ _I can't take back the words I never said_ _  
_ _Never said_ _  
_ _I can't take back the words I never said_

 **AN: Did I make Seijuro act and seem older than he was. I think I did, but was it good? I thought it was pretty good.**

 **Did you also like the little short side story?**

 **It is pretty easy to guess what next chapter's going to be about. I'm going to Seattle to visit family and I'm going to beg my dad to let me bring the computer so I can still write. If I can't I'll tell you guys, but I'm praying their going to let me.**

 **Special thanks to Lord-Jakal for reviewing every single one of my chapters!**

 **Also to** **darkhuntressxir** **and** **Wolves silver wind** **for also reviewing last chapter.**

 **Hope you liked today's chapter! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Subscribe to my YouTube: Skillz R3solve89**

 **And Follow me on Instagram: .chick (I changed it!)**

 **-SkillzR3solve89**


	6. Update

Hello,

I haven't updated this is soooooo long because I'm not into anime anymore. If anyone wants to adopt this story they are welcome to message me and ask.

RedHoodsWife


End file.
